


a seed that sprouts into a forest

by Skiewrites



Series: A Big Bag of LU Fics... [24]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linked Universe Zine, Warriors (Linked Universe) - Freeform, Warriors (Linked Universe) Angst, Warriors (Linked Universe) Needs a Hug, Warriors (Linked Universe)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/pseuds/Skiewrites
Summary: Warriors couldn’t help but feel that there was something that set him apart from the group.(Written for the Linked Universe Zine)
Series: A Big Bag of LU Fics... [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769746
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	a seed that sprouts into a forest

Warriors couldn’t help but feel that there was something that set him apart from the group.

Lots of things come to mind. Their childhoods. Their fighting styles. Their Hyrules. Their wars. Their relationships with their respective princesses. They were all very different people, even if they had the Hero’s Spirit to connect them all together. All of these experiences, all of these settings and these circumstances would create very different people.

And they were great people. Warriors could look at any of them and call them his brothers, was proud to call them as such even.

But, even still, there lingered a seed of doubt in the back of his mind.

Warriors couldn’t help but feel that there was something that set him apart from the group.

The seed would only sprout and grow during moments of silence. In the dead of night during watch. In the middle of a meal while everyone only ate and never muttered a word. In the height of battle when he would glance over at another in the group and watch them take down an enemy with ease.

The seed had taken a while to germinate, but now it was here, Warriors couldn’t get out of the garden of his mind. Because, despite the fact that he couldn't place it; it was abundantly clear that Warriors was on another page from the others. Another page, another universe, another whole forest of his own creation. He wanders around this forest and sees the shadows of people that he calls family. He can be with them, he can joke with them, protect them from the monsters that haunt this forest, but he cannot touch the shadows. He cannot reach them in the way that they touch them in the other way that they touch each other. 

Warriors couldn’t help but feel that there was something that set him apart from the group.

They spend a night talking about the timeline.

Time talked of his travels from future to past to present, and the others speak up to how this affected them: a timeline doomed to fail; a timeline drowned in mistakes; a timeline dissolved in shadows. Of course, this is when Sky and Four mention that they are before any of this happening, and Wild is so far after that everything is now of legends old.

Warriors does not fall into any of these categories.

Warriors can’t fall into these categories, not when his mind is filled with growing seeds that are slowly growing to overgrown trees. He’s been picking up these seeds for a long time now, one from every place he’s been it seems. Skyloft, Lorule, The Great Sea, The Twilight Realm; these are all places he’s been, all the places he’s picked up seeds and he’s been looking after them ever since. The other’s haven’t travelled the way that he has; the others haven’t been looking after these seeds the way that he’s been looking after them. 

Warriors couldn’t help but feel that there was something that set him apart from the group.

He looks into the shadows and sees things that shouldn’t be there. Glaring red eyes, a smile with too many teeth, a wink filled with many promises. It’s not there, he knows this. The others make no mention of seeing these shadows within the shadows. No one talks of glowing, winking eyes. No one utters a word about them. 

Sometimes he wonders if it’s because of the war. If the memories of then were coming back to haunt him, to remind him of his nightmares and of his sins. These shadows wink at him when he looks, and the shadows with those shadows laugh with sharp white teeth and wave goodbye when he looks away. 

And then he remembers the seed. It used to be a seed, but it seemed that he only blinked and suddenly it was a tree, where the branches covered the hope that was the sun, and created more places for the shadows to hide. He remembered it used to be a seed, but now what was in front of him was an entire forest, feasting on the doubt in the corners of his mind.

The whole forest surrounds him, and it’s only now that he realised that it has created a barrier from the rest of the group- from his family. 

Warriors couldn’t help but feel that there was something that set him apart from the group.

And he got the feeling that it was going to be the death of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my tumblr, and here's the zine!


End file.
